This invention relates to security gates which are used to obstruct the movement of children or animals through doorways and other entryways.
There have been many different types of security gates. One early design which continues to be used is formed of a plurality of inclined slats pivotally interconnected to define diamond-shaped openings. One vertical side bar is hinged to one side of a doorway, and another vertical side bar is detachably connected to the other side of the doorway. The pivoted connections between the slats permits horizontal expansion of the device to fit doorways of different widths.
Most modern security gates are formed of two rigid rectangular frames or panels which are slidably connected together to permit adjustments to accommodate various doorway widths. In pressure gates, outboard vertical side bars are biased by various mechanisms against the opposite surfaces of a doorway. In one product, overcenter locking bars are mounted on both of the outboard vertical bars of a frame. Some gates are optionally operable as swing gates or pressure gates.
In another currently available device, a rigid horizontally expandable rectangular frame supports a barrier formed of nylon netting. The frame can be broken down for portability.
The present invention is believed to offer some benefits. It can be easily collapsed for storage into a transversely compact configuration. It is easily installed and removed from a doorway. It can be securely locked in a doorway, and it provides an attractive appearance. Other attributes will be appreciated by persons familiar with the field of the invention.